Not so Bad Medicine
by MadameDegrassi4587
Summary: Not sure what this really is but it's got Eclare so if you still love Eclare then I suggest you read it!


**So you can thank me for having strep throat! Imogeli is stupid. I saw that Fimogen kiss in the promo. Clare and Eli should at least talk again. I am wondering if I should stop writing Eclare…I got nothing else to say.**

**Well if there are anymore Eclare shippers out there, then enjoy this story! I'm on writers block with First Times, TLC Sequel, and Love I never saw Coming, but I promise those will be continued!**

**OOC and OOS but just go with it…I am not in any mood to base any stories off of what's going on now on the show.**

**Enjoy ;-)**

Not so Bad Medicine

Chapter 1: No Kissing Aloud

Clare's POV

Isn't it just great? I am stuck at home for two days with Strep Throat. Plus I got it from my step brothers girlfriend who he insisted on letting her stay in the house and cough all over my bed, while I simply slept over at my own boyfriends house. Thanks a lot Jenna!

Now I am on quarantine for the next two days, every time I swallow I feel like I am swallowing rocks, and I have to take this awful penicillin for the next ten days.

What really sucks is that I wanted to hang out with my boyfriend Eli this weekend, and now that I am sick and contagious, I can't.

I sighed and blinked a few tears at the pain of my throat. I picked up my phone and texted Eli.

_Clare- :'(_

_Eli- what's wrong blue eyes? :(_

_Clare- I went to the doctors today and turns out I have strep throat :(_

_Eli- my baby has strep? How the hell?_

_Clare- Jenna had it earlier this week and apparently when I slept over at your place she was sleeping in my bed._

_Eli- bummer! Well do you want me to come over and take care of you?_

_Clare- I'm contagious. We wouldn't be able to kiss, or really breathe on each other. _

_Eli- So? I can still take care of you without doing either of those! Would your mom be ok with it?_

_Clare- I say, if she let Jake bring sick Jenna over, then she wouldn't mind if you came. But really you don't have to._

_Eli- Are you sure?_

_Clare- I mean I guess I wouldn't mind having my boyfriend over to take care of me :)_

_Eli- great! Be there in ten ;)_

_Clare- I'll be here :)_

Wow, now I am the one being all risky. Yes it's true I have slept over at Eli's house before, but only once. Mainly because Jenna came over with strep throat, and I didn't want to catch it. Sadly Jake decided to tell me that she slept in my bed that following morning I came home and after I woke up in my germy bed. I about slaughtered Jenna who had stayed an extra night only slept in Jakes bed with him.

I admit though I'm glad to have Eli here to take care of me.

_10 minutes later_

*knock knock* "Blue eye's, you in there?"

I sat up slightly, tying my messy hair up in a high ponytail. "It's open." I replied.

Eli opened the door revealing his presence. He immediately came to my bed and sat down on the edge, resting a hand on my knee that was covered by the blanket. "My poor little Clare bear." He rubbed my knee.

I bit my lips and nodded in response. "It hurts a lot." I blinked a few tears.

Eli scooted more towards me and pulled me in for a hug.

I hugged him back and squeezed his body tight.

Eli pulled back and leaned in to place a kiss on my lips, but I stopped him by putting my hand in his face, pushing his face away from mine.

"No kissing Eli."

Eli's face dropped completely and he pouted.

I scooted back into my bed and re settled under the covers. "I'm sorry babe, but I'm contagious for the next twenty-four hours, so we can't kiss or obviously make out."

"Am I not aloud to touch you at all?"

I quirked an eyebrow. "I don't know, maybe."

Eli slipped off his hoodie and shoes, and settled under the covers with me. His hands resting on the back of his head as he lye there with that famous smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes and turned on my side, facing away from him. "You are making this so hard for me Goldsworthy."

He chuckled in response. "And not being aloud to even touch my girlfriend is any easier."

"That's not true. You just can't kiss me for the next twenty four hours."

We both stayed silent.

"I have an idea." I smiled viciously without him seeing.

Eli turned on his side to face me, as I did the same to face him.

"I want to make a bet."

Eli raised both eyebrows and smirked. "I'm listening."

"Ok, I bet you can't go not twenty four, but forty eight hours without kissing me." I smirked.

Eli's jaw dropped. "Actually I bet I can."

"No, I'm going to make this a little harder."

Eli shook his head as if he wasn't expecting this.

"You hove to go from today which is two o'clock p.m. until two o'clock p.m. on Sunday, without kissing me, AND." I put emphasis on the and. "You have to stay the weekend with me." I smirked wider.

"That's pretty harsh there Edwards, but I think I can do it."

"And if you lose then you have to read the book "Life of Pi."

He cringed at the title. "Ugh, you know I hates that book. I read like three chapters and threw the book against the wall."

I giggled and crossed my arms. "Well, I happen to love it, and when you lose I think you'll get some good out of it."

"Now what makes you think that I'm going to lose?" He asked getting out of my bed, grabbing my penicillin and observing the label.

"Because you can't resist me Eli." I said seductively.

He placed the bottle back on my side table and gave me a challenging look. "Ok Edwards, you said your part now here comes mine."

I smiled and nodded for him to continue.

"If I however win, you have to put on that outfit."

I froze. "No Eli, I won't." I said coldly.

Eli smiled wide and shook his head sitting back down on my bed. "No no no Clare bear. It's definitely fair enough. You want to make me read that terrible book, and then you got to agree with my bet as well."

I swallowed feeling the pain through my throat remembering I had strep. I felt my eyes water from the pain. "Ok, fine Eli. But could you do me a favor?"

"Thank you, and yes anything."

"Could you maybe get me some pudding and apple juice? My throat is really hurting."

"Anything for you blue eyes." He got off the bed and walked down the steps to get my food and drink.

XXXXX

Although we aren't currently kissing, it's still very nice to have Eli here to take care of me when I'm going through this terrible sickness. I cried softly as Eli held me in his arms, trying to settle me down.

"I think you should take the second dose of penicillin." He said pulling me to sit up, as he reached over to grab my medicine.

I nodded. "Those pills are huge though, I don't know if I can do it. It really hurts to swallow."

Eli placed his hand over mine soothingly and handed me my cup of ice water and the bottle of pills. "You can do it Clare; I'll hold your hand as you do it." He rubbed his thumb over my hand.

I smiled small through my tears and opened the bottle revealing one tablet of 875 milligrams. I drank some of the water first to get my throat ready for what was to be the most painful swallow ever.

Eli took my hand in his and gave it a good squeeze of reassurance that he was right by my side. "You can do it."

I gulped and put the pill in my mouth, taking a few drinks and swallowing the pill with those drinks of water. I smiled and realized it wasn't that bad at all.

Eli sensed my feel of accomplishment and took the cup from me placing it on the side table. He pulled me in for a hug. "I knew you could do it, and I know it wasn't easy. Good job baby."

I blinked some more tears; of course I'd get emotional over this. "Thanks Eli. What would I do without you?" I pulled back from the hug and settled back into bed resting on my stomach.

Eli sank back into bed as well. "Yeah, what would you do without me?" He smirked.

I giggled and relaxed into my bed. "I know it's only like ten but I think I need to go to sleep. Hope you don't mind?"

Eli placed his hand over my back and rubbed it. "Not at all baby. You get your sleep and fight off those bad germs."

There is nothing better than the feeling of Eli rubbing my back. It's so soothing and it just feels so good. It eventually led me to fall asleep.

XXXXX

**I may or may not continue this…Idk depends on if anyone likes this lol. There are cliffhangers as to if Eli won or lost the bet…and what is it that's so bad that Clare didn't want to wear. If you want to know these answers please leave a review ;-)**


End file.
